Why Did You Give Up On Me, Yumi?
by AmiYumi
Summary: Yumi starts to hate Ami out of nowhere. Rated M for reasons. This is based on the ANIMATED Puffy AmiYumi, and NOT THE REAL PEOPLE. I don't own anything in this story, but the plot, and Misaki. Updated 11.15.08
1. Reflect

Night: Well...it's a Puffy fic from me, XxNightWolfxX, AKA Lizzi. This will be kinda based on what has happened between me and a former friend. Enjoy chapter one of Why did you give up on me, Yumi?

She used to be what I called a best friend. Yumi. Yumi Yoshimura used to be what I called a best friend...until late last year.

She used to like me. She started accusing me of copying her about certain things. I knew what she was talking about most of the time. I had just forgotten, so she had to tell me what the stuff she was talking about was again. She also told me that I was fucking bitch, that I sucked, that I'm gullible, that I'm a prep, and I'm such a baby. Yeah, right. I've changed since then. Why can't she just give me another chance? I'm much different now. The only reason that I was so "peppy" as she calls it, last year, was to make the fans happy. Well, guess what, Yumi? It worked.

Of course, I've told her I'm sorry, and that I knew what the stuff she talked about was before I met her. She doesn't believe me one bit. I guess she just hears whatever she wants to hear.

I want a second chance. I want another shot at being her friend again. All right, I admit it, I screwed up, badly. I wish I could take it all back. But I can't. She probably will never want to be my friend ever again.

Yumi, if you ever see this, please forgive me. If I screw up, fine, tortore me about it. But I want one more chance. I'm really, really sorry. Please, give me one more try. I promise I'll try not to piss you off. But you gotta tell me if I do, and I'll back off. Please, give me a chance.

Ami

Night: So yeah, it's short. But I can't help it. Read and Review.


	2. Cries of pain and blood

Night: This is chapter two. And no, I didn't write this because I feel so sorry for myself. This is my side of the story. If you hate me, YUMI, so be it. I don't care. Call me all the things you want, I've learned who my friends really are because of you. Domo arigoto.

And to the rest of my reviewers, domo arigoto for the nice comments. I'll keep writing if you keep reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for the long delay, I had writer's block. Enjoy Chapter Two of Why Did You Give Up On Me, Yumi?

The day Yumi stopped being my friend was a bad day for me. Not only for me, but for Kaz as well. He saw me, and he asked what was wrong.

"Ami?" Kaz asked through my closed door of my room in the tour bus.

"Go away, Kaz! Leave me **ALONE**!" I yell, surprised at myself. I never yell...

"Ami, are you okay?"

"**YES**!"

"Are you sure?"

I open my door, looking at Kaz, with tears running down my face. Whispering, I ask, "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"What's wrong?" Kaz asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, _SHUT UP_! You only care because if Yumi isn't my friend anymore there will be no more Puffy AmiYumi!" I scream, slamming the door in Kaz's face.

I fall to my knees, crying. THIS ISN'T FAIR. I look up from the floor, and see a picture of Yumi and me. This makes me cry harder. I get up, and walk over to the picture, and throw it to the floor. The picture shatters in pieces on my floor. God, it feels good so break something…I turn, and look in my mirror, mascara running down my face. Furiously, I wipe the tears away, and see the broken glass from the picture frame. Oh, what I could do with the glass…I shake my head.

"God, Ami, what are you thinking?" I ask aloud. "**NOBODY GIVES A DAMN ABOUT ME**!" I pick up the glass, and run it down my wrist. Seeing the blood, _my blood_, run down my wrist makes me smile.

Nobody cares about me, right? _But what about Misaki-San_, asked a voice in my head. She doesn't care about me, right?

Right?

Night: So there you have it. Chapter two is done. Oh, none of the stuff in the chapter really happened. It was just an idea I had in my head at the time when this whole conflict was going on. Reviews make me smile. Even horrid ones, I suggest you guys take a look at the longest one for chapter one. I laughed at that one…even if it was mean, because I didn't try to take anything away. She was the one who got me into Japan in the first place. Oh, I'll say who Misaki is in the next chapter.Click and review!


	3. Thoughts and a talk

Night: Yay, chapter three is here! **17** reviews...wow. I never expected to get that many. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's what keeps me going. Enjoy chapter three of Why did you give up on me, Yumi?

-

It's been three days since my little "accident", and I still haven't talked to anybody. The cut on my wrist is slowly healing. If I have to come out of my room, I cover my cut with my favorite black wristband. It's not like anyone fucking **cares** about what happens to me anyway...

"Ami-chan?" It wasn't Kaz's voice...it was Misaki's.

Misaki and I have been friends for five years. Misaki is like a sister to me...we talk about everything. There's no way I could tell her I hurt myself on purpose. I mean, sure, I love her like family, but I'm afraid she'll be disappointed in me if she finds out I cut myself.

"Ami-chan? It's Misaki...please open the door." Misaki says though my door, sounding concerned. Opening the door, I let Misaki in. She sits down on my bed as she begins to talk.

"Ami, Kaz called me this morning and said you were very upset the other day. He said he tried to talk to you but you shut him out. He also said you haven't come out of your room and he's worried about you...and so am I. What's wrong?"

I look down, avoiding Misaki's eyes. "Nothing Misaki, I was just very emotional."

"Are you okay, Ami?" Misaki asks. I shake my head yes.

"Are you sure?" I shake my head yes, lying. I'm not okay. I'm _anything_ but okay. I'm an emotional wreck. I want to die and make my pain end.

"All right, I believe you. Bye Ami, I love you." Misaki says, before she leaves the room.

_God, what was that about_, I think. _Is Misaki on to me_? _What do I do if she is_? A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. Slowly, feeling sick, I walk towards the door and open it, revealing...

-

Night: Cliff hanger! -evil laugh- Who should be at the door? You guys tell me in your reviews. I'll keep writing if you review.


	4. A Unexpected Vistor

A/N: Okay, so I changed my penname to AmiYumi. It just…fits. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Wow, _557_ hits and only _18_ reviews? I like it when people read, but I hate it when they don't review…oh yeah, this story has kinda drifted from being a true story in some ways, but some things really happened. Here's chapter four of Why did you give up on me, Yumi?

_Last time: A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts. Slowly, feeling sick, I walk towards the door and open it, revealing..._

**Yumi**. My jaw dropped. I wasn't expecting to see her standing at the door. Why was she here?

"Don't say anything to me, bitch. We both know you started this. I am never going to be your friend again, and it's **_ALL YOUR FAULT_**. I am going to tell you what you really are: a heartless bitch and slut. You don't care about anyone, not even yourself! You think you're so "punk" by the way you dress? You're not! Nobody cares about you or your problems…you may as well commit suicide, or starve yourself! Are you still anorexic? I bet you are! I don't want anything to do with you!" Yumi said, and left.

What was that? It's true, what she said was true! Very angry and upset, I open my door, only to find Misaki standing there, looking very concerned.

"What's wrong, Ami?"

I shake my head, as if to say "Nothing."

"Come here…" Misaki says, sounding like she really was concerned.

It took me a moment, but I step forward, whispering, "Please don't worry about me, Misaki-san. You have your own problems; you don't need to be dealing with mine…" I broke off with a sob. "Listen, I know you care."

"Yes, I do, Ami. Please don't hurt yourself…you don't want to hurt yourself. You know better than that. I like you, Ami-chan. Remember that."

With that, she turned and left, leaving me to think: _Maybe she really does care…_

-

A/N: So, how'd you like that? I didn't really like it…it took so much for me to write this chapter. I know the animated Ami doesn't dress punk, but the former friend said I do. Whatever. **Please **review, it makes me update faster.


	5. Thinking

A/N: So...I fell off the planet for two years. But now, I'm back. I know this is short, but I didn't know what to write because I wasn't sure what to do after the last chapter. Enjoy. Review, please?

* * *

Sitting in my room, I wonder why all of this had to take place. People change, right? People can move on, right?

So why is it, that I, Ami Onuki, wish things could have turned out differently? I'm not quite sure. I mean, it's not like this hasn't happened to me before. I've been betrayed many times. It hurts worse each time it happens. It hurts to the point where I am numb.

"What should I do?" I wonder aloud.

I feel as if I'm alone. As if, even though I have lots of fans, that nobody truly cares. This feeling of loneliness kills me. Each day, it hurts worse, knowing that my lack of people I can trust is my fault.

_You know, lots of people would rather have you gone_, whispers a voice in my head.

No, that's not true, I think.

_You know I'm right. Yumi and many other people know what you are: Worthless. Pathetic. Needy. Hopeless. _

Okay, I am those things. So what do I do?

_You know what to do. Give the people what they want._

I smile as I begin to make up my plan in my head.

* * *


End file.
